Ashlynn Black and the Goblet of Fire
by HeartsUpPhoenix
Summary: Ashlynn Black is best friends with Ginny Weasley. What happens when she is invited to go to the Quidditch World Cup? Hufflepuffs pop out from every corner. Ashlynn and Ron's demeanor toward each other takes a turn for the worst. Book One of the Ashlynn Black Trilogy. Watch her life progress in the next three years of her life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


_Summary: Ashlynn Harper is a normal everyday witch who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is in her fourth year at Hogwarts when the Triwizard Tournament is introduced. She is in Gryffindor and her best friend is Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Hogwarts starts to take its toll for the worst. Let the story of Harry Potter be told from another prospective. And follow Ashlynn Harper through the next three years of her life._

_A/N: This is my new story! I know I should work on my other stories, and I will! I just needed to get this idea up and running to see how everyone else likes it before I continue to imagine a story to this plot (which has been stuck in my head for about two weeks now! Enjoy!_

**Book One: Ashlynn Harper and the Goblet of Fire**

**Chapter One:**** Quidditch World Cup and Cute Hufflepuffs**

**~APOV~**

Today was finally the day and I could not wait. Today, Mr. Weasley would be coming to pick me up to take me back to The Burrow to meet us with my best friend and his daughter, Ginny Weasley. What year am I in? Oh, that's right! I haven't told you anything yet. Let me introduce myself. My name is Ashlynn Harper. I am five foot and a half inch tall, long brown curly hair that almost touches the top of my butt, and hazel eyes. I am made fun of constantly because of how short I am, but I happen to love my shortness because then everyone is taller than me. So it all evens out. I am in Gryffindor and I am in my fourth year of Hogwarts.

I know, Ginny is in her third year of Hogwarts but in my first year of Hogwarts, I didn't make many friends because of how shy I am/was. No one would really talk to me so I was pretty much by myself my first year. Once Ginny arrived her first year on the train, we became friends instantly. I still remember that day on the train.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Another year, another ten months basically by myself, I thought to myself as I found myself a empty compartment and placed my trunk in the overhead compartment with Wingardium Leviosa and sat down with a book to read on the way to Hogwarts. _

_It isn't like I don't like people, because I do. I just am really shy and it is hard for me to make friends. I hate introducing myself to people and starting conversations first._

_I huffed and opened my book to where my bookmark was and began to read. The train whistle blew, signaling that the train was about to depart from Platform 9 & ¾. I had already said goodbye to my guardian, Nanna Grace. She is a caretaker at the muggle orphanage that I live in. She has always been like a second mom to me, and she was getting ready to adopt me when I was accepted into Hogwarts, and since I was only allowed to go home during holidays, she didn't adopt me. She does take care of me like I am her own kid though. I smiled at that and returned to my book._

_About five minutes later, two girls opened up my compartment door. My heart dropped to my stomach because I was really nervous. Would they see I'm some pathetic loser and leave? I really hope not._

"_Hi! My name is Ginny Weasley! What's your name?" the girl with red hair asked me. She had on plain robes, so she must be a first year._

"_My name is Ashlynn, but Nanna Grace sometimes calls me Ash for short." I said shyly. I look toward the blonde haired girl in anticipation for her to introduce herself. She looks as if she is in another world though and Ginny just shook her head and looked back at me._

"_This is Luna Lovegood", she said. "She is a very lovely person but sometimes-"_

"_Sometimes I like to go off to a world where no one else is" Luna finished with a glassy glaze still over her eyes. I giggled and waved to them._

"_Is it alright if we sit in here?" Ginny asked._

"_Of course! Go ahead!" I said moving over toward the window so they could bring their trunks inside. I saw Ginny try to push her trunk manually up onto the high rack and I stood up to help._

"_Here Ginny, I'll use the levitation spell to help you" I said getting my wand out of my robes._

"_No, really. That is fine. I almost have it." She said with a grunt, trying to push the trunk up by the latch. If she didn't watch it, she would spill everything out onto the floor._

"No really, I can help" I say trying to move from out of the way from the trunk before something-

_I jinxed myself as she accidentally unhooks the latch and all of clothes fall out of her trunk and onto my head. I am standing in a mountain of clothes with a pair of her underwear on top of my head when two red headed boys start to go back our compartment. They must have saw me and backpedaled._

"_What happened here?" They both asked at the same time. "Ginny!" They both exclaimed. _

"_There you are" One of them said. _

"_We were looking to try to help you with your trunk-"_

"_But it looks like she tried to and you retaliated with your underwear" The other finished. I had no idea I had underwear on my head at the time and picked them off of my head. When I actually saw that they were right, I screamed and through them across the compartment. The twins laughed and came in to help._

"_My name is Fred-"_

"_And my name is George-"  
_

"_And We're...The Weasley Twins! AKA, Ginny's brothers" They Finished together. I couldn't help but laugh at that introduction. I introduced myself as well as we cleaned up this mess. We all talked until we arrived at Hogwarts, and ever since, I have felt like a part of the Weasley family._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Anyway, I am about to be picked up from this muggle orphanage and head to The Burrow until tomorrow morning when we will leave to go to the Quidditch World Cup. Ginny was allowed to bring one friend since Ron was able to take his friends, Hermione and Harry to the game as well. I was so excited! I loved Quidditch just as much as Ginny did and I had actually tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team last year and made it as a Chaser. This year, Ginny wanted to try out with me that way we could both play together. We just knew this year was going to be a great year for Quidditch.

My bags were all packed for this trip and for Hogwarts since it was only a week away from now. I just couldn't wait for everything to happen this year. It was going to be great.

I waited for another hour until he finally arrived. He helped me with my trunk and we apparated from the alley beside the orphanage and we arrived at The Burrow the next minute. To say that I wasn't happy to be here would be a complete lie. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley treat me like another child and I couldn't be more thankful to have a mother and father figure in my life. Ginny must have been waiting on the porch because as soon as we arrived, I was attacked by her in a huge hug. I laughed and hugged her back in return. I missed my best friend/sister and I couldn't wait to spend the next few days with her.

"Ash!" I heard a double set of the same voice yell at me and saw two really tall boys running full sprint at me. I let go of Ginny just in time to save her from being crushed. They both collided with me at the same time and lifted me into the air in a huge lift so I looked like a really squished sandwich. I was holding onto Fred around his name while George hugged me from behind. I just laughed so hard because I was so happy to see them. They were the closest thing to brothers I have ever had and I tell them everything. I even participate in their pranks and jokes around the house and at Hogwarts, but don't tell Mrs. Weasley because then she will get mad at me.

George then grabbed me from Fred's grip and carried me bridal style into The Burrow's kitchen from the porch door. I was laughing so hard that I threw my head back and could barely keep myself from crying because I was laughing so hard.

"Boys, what do you think you are doing to poor Ashlynn. I mean look at her, she's crying! Poor dear!" She ran over to me once George sat me down in a chair at the table. I was trying to wave her away but I couldn't catch my breath from laughing so hard. Ginny was going to explode from holding her laughter in so much and Fred and George knew nothing was wrong, but of course they were going to go all out.

"Ashlynn! Oh no! What have we done Princess of The Burrow and everything Magical!" Fred screamed while kneeling in front of me and grabbing my left hand. George kneeled in front of me as well and grabbed my right hand.

"I think we have frightened her with..." George took a dramatic pause and stared at Fred like this was some huge discovery. "OUR HANDSOMENESS!" He whispered loudly for everyone to hear.

"Oh no! The horror! The horror!" Fred said while keeping a hold of my hand in one of his, while leaning backward putting his under hand on his forehead like some damsel in distress.

I laughed even more and I fell right on top of them. We were all rolling around on the floor when we heard footsteps come from the steps. We started to calm down when the Golden Trio arrived to make everything boring. I found them rather moody and not fun to be around ever since I became friends with Ginny. I realized what fun was and they are basically the opposite of it.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked when he saw us on the floor. I glared at him from the ground and threw a bun at him that had fell on the floor.

"Oi!" he yelled as he tried to avoid my attack. "Why is she here again?" He asked in a rude voice.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley scolded him. I just glared at him and got off the floor with the help of Fred and George.

"Just because you have a problem with me Ron, doesn't mean you have to be a git to my face." I said in the same tone. We both had a glaring match before he finally turned away and walked upstairs with Hermione and Harry in tow. Okay, so it wasn't actually all of them I didn't like. It was just Ron. I mean really though, he was a git to me all of the time ever since I became friends with Ginny and started hanging around the house. He was just jealous that his mom liked me as well. I do not know why he has always been jealous of me because it is not like I have another family somewhere and I just use his to my advantage. I don't have anyone else. I have never felt the love of a whole family and I love the feeling so even someone such as Ronald was not going to ruin that for me.

"I'm sorry dear. You know how Ronald is" Mrs. Weasley tried to apologize to me for Ron.

"It is fine Mrs. Weasley. I know why he does it but I just do not know why if you understand that at all. Like I know why, but the reasoning doesn't make sense." I explained in a rather difficult way. She nodded and brought me over some lemonade. I thanked her and drank it.

Later that day, Ginny, Fred, George and I made our way outside to their homemade Quidditch pitch and decided to play a little bit. Ginny and I were the Chasers while Fred was a beater and George decided to play as Keeper. Let's just say, there is a reason George is a Beater and not a Keeper. Ginny and I dominated in our Chaser skills and scored over one hundred and fifty points in goals. We made fun of George the rest of the day until it was time for us to go to bed. I hadn't seem the Golden Trio since Ron's blow up on me earlier. I shrugged my shoulders to myself and crawled into my bed next to Ginny's and snuggled in and found myself drifting off fast until I was off in dream land beating George and Fred at more backyard Quidditch.

I woke up the next morning to Ginny shaking the crap out of me and it was still dark outside! "What the bloody hell is going on Ginny?" I asked in a groggy voice. She continued to shake me until I grabbed her arms with my hands with my eyes still closed, "Continue to shake me and you will not have any more hands." She gulped and slowly let go and backed away with her hands in the air. I laughed but asked her seriously why she was waking me up this early. She explained that we had to wake up rather early to catch the portkey to the Quidditch World Cup camp grounds.

I groaned and crawled out of bed. I pulled my clothes on slowly and slowly put on my converses. I cast a detangling spell and a styling spell on my hair for it to comb itself out and curl in ways a muggle curling iron would never be able to do. Once that was over, I followed Ginny downstairs to meet everyone else going to the game. Fred and George were reprimanded for their products being taken to the Cup and Mrs. Weasley quickly confiscated it. They were so upset that they left without even saying goodbye to their mother. I was rather upset with them and made sure to give Mrs. Weasley a rather large hug to try to make up for the two that she did not receive.

I followed our group out of The Burrow and we walked, and walked, and walked, and walked until I thought my legs were going to fall off. Finally, Mr. Weasley announced that the PortKey was right on top of the hill and the twins wanted to have a race with Ginny and I to see who would make it first. Obviously with me being so short, I never would've made it first. I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest. They all laughed and patted me on the head because of my shortness. Everyone was taller than me right now, even Ginny had bypassed me last year and was now a good four inches taller than me. I soon just joined them and we all stood around forever. I was about ready to pass out on the ground when a man walked up to us.

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley announced to us all.

"Arthur!" He greeted back with a manly handshake and a hug. As they were doing that, a boy about two or three years older than me made his way to us. I looked him over and man, he was probably the most handsome boy I have ever seen. He was built perfectly, muscular, handsome in every way. Man, I was going to faint from this lovely piece of man in front of me.

"Cedric, my boy. This is Arthur Weasley. He works with me at the Ministry." Amos introduced his son to Mr. Weasley. So his name was Cedric, it was a lovely name for him. They shook hands and Amos looked over all of us before looking back at Mr. Weasley.

"Are all of these yours Arthur?" He asked looking back at us. Mr. Weasley laughed and told him only the red heads. Soon, Amos recognized Harry right away and I just rolled my eyes. Even when he didn't want to be, he was always grabbing people's attention. It was a bit annoying at times. I know it isn't his fault, but it still kind of annoys me.

Amos soon looks over at me and I blush and look down at my feet, the shyness I grew up with starting to take over me. "Who are you my dear?" Amos asked holding his hand out to me. I smiled shyly and shook his hand while replying "Ashlynn Harper, sir".

"Please, call me Amos." He smiled at me in return. Cedric had walked over and held his hand out to me as well, I grabbed it to shake it but was met with him bringing my hand to his mouth and kissing the top of my hand instead. I blushed as he introduced himself and I replied with my name shyly in return. He smiled at me and let go of my hand. I missed the contact between us but tried not to let it show on my face, which wasn't hard since I was still on cloud nine from the "hand shake". I hung back behind the Mr. Weasley, Amos and Cedric with Ginny.

"What was that?!" She asked me in a whisper.

"I have no idea! I never met him before today, but I really didn't mind it to be quite honest with you. He seems REALLY sweet" I say in a Luna type fashion and Ginny starts to laugh at me, and I snap back into reality.

"Ashlynn has a crush, Ashlynn has a crush!" she starts to skip forward at a fast pace. I grab her and pull her back while putting my hand over top of her mouth.

"Shut up Ginny! You're going to embarrass me in front of everyone!" I whisper quickly, looking behind us to see the trio and Fred and George staring at us confused. I have her my look that says, you tell anyone and I will make sure you don't sleep for a week. She just laughed and shook her head at me.

Geez, who knew a boy could do that to me?

~!~!~!~!~!~

We finally made it to the camp site and build the two tents that we would be staying in for tonight after the match. We set them up and saw the magic just within tents, from being tiny on the outside to huge on the inside.

Ginny, Fred and George and I decided to head to the different sets of vendors to get Cup merchandise. I bought a Irish Headband that had millions of four leaf clovers all over the headband and danced around while you wore it. We shopped for a while longer until we were found by Mr. Weasley and the trio. It was finally time. We made our way to the field and it was everything I expected and more. It was marvelous. The size, all of the wizards who were inside! It would be wicked to be able to play in a stadium like this one day instead of at just Hogwarts.

We were directed to the Top Box right beside the Minister of Magic himself. As soon as everyone was settled, we watched as Fudge announced the start of the match. I couldn't keep my eyes shut for even a moment. It was all marvelous. Absolutely marvelous. The Wronski Feint performed perfectly for Krum, even though I was rooting for Ireland. I mean, it was absolutely perfect timing. I wish I could perform with such skill as he. Soon, Krum ended up catching the Snitch but losing the game because he knew his team could not catch up to Ireland. I couldn't blame him for wanting to make the blowout match come to a close. We finally arrived back at the tents about nine hours later, which made it pitch black outside. We were all in one tent, listening as Ron just went on and on about how he was in love with Krum. Soon the twins started to sing and I joined in.

"Viktor I love you, Viktor I do!" Fred and George started, "When we're apart my heart beats only for you!" I finished with the twins and Ron turned to glare at us. He grabbed an apple off the table and threw it at my head.

"Hey! Lay off! That couldn't really hurt me!" I shouted at Ron.

"Good! Maybe then you will shut up for once!" Ron shouted back. I started going at him until Fred and George grabbed me on either side and wouldn't let me get near the git. We just kept yelling at each other until Mr. Weasley told us to shut up. I look down, embarrassed that I made Mr. Weasley so mad.

He listened for a moment before going outside to take a look.

"Gee, those Irish fans are really celebrating tonight aren't they?" Fred asked George. George shrugged his shoulders and looked toward the door. Just when he did, Mr. Weasley came running inside looking like he just saw You-Know-Who himself.

"Quickly everyone, grab your wand, a jacket and put your shoes on and hurry! We must get out of here immediately. Everyone froze for just a moment until we all started to move at the same time, throwing jackets everywhere, grabbing wands and shoes and running outside with Mr. Weasley.

"Fred, George! Lead everyone into the woods until I arrive! Do not go anywhere else!" Mr. Weasley shouted at the twins. This was one of the very few times I have ever seen them so serious. They nodded and led everyone toward the forest. With my size, though, I kept getting pushed around a lot until I was at the back of the group with Ginny up by the twins and the trio in front of me. I was shoved from the side and fell to the ground. No one even noticed I wasn't with the group anymore, and I tried to get up to reach them but I kept getting stepped on by people. I started to crawl my way to a safe spot when I couldn't move. I turned around and saw a man with a creepy mask on his face. He had a hold of my ankle and twisted it quickly, making a snapping sound. I screamed out in pain as my attacker broke my ankle. He was hit with a red spell and I look up to see my savior as the same boy who kissed my hand earlier.

"Cedric" I said with pain etched in my words. He saw the pain on my face and picked me up bridal style and carried me toward the forest. He sat me down on the ground out of sight and touched my cheek with his hand to wipe away the stray tears that escaped my eyes from the pain of my ankle.

"What hurts?" he asked softly, as if he was trying to console me. I sniffed and told him my ankle. He performed a spell that helped it heal semi well. I was able to stand and walk on it now, but I now had a limp. Gee, I really hope this gets fixed soon. He put my arm around his neck and helped maneuver me through the woods until we came across the area where all of the wizarding families were meeting up together to get away from the Cup as fast as possible. He must've spotted Mr. Weasley in the crowd because were soon standing right beside them. Cedric kept my arm around his neck and his arm around my waist to help me stay in a standing position.

"Oh my Ashlynn! What happened to you?!" Ginny asked in a worried voice. "One minute you were behind me, and the next you were no where to be found!" she said with tears in her eyes. I hugged her with my free arm and told her I was fine. My ankle was just messed up. It took about an hour to find them so its pretty bad now, considering Cedric had fixed it the best he could.

"What happened to your ankle though?" Ginny asked me. Everyone was listening in and I was about to start but Cedric told them for me, thank goodness. I was tired and my ankle was killing me to the point of where the pain has turned everything from my ankle down numb.

"A Death Eater grabbed her ankle and broke it. I stunned him with a spell and got her out of there as fast as I could. I tried to fix her angel the best I could but I don't think I did such a good job." He said sadly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's not your fault. But I would really like it if someone could look at it because it has almost turned completely numb now" I said in a panicky voice. Mr. Weasley quickly got me sitting down on the ground and inspected my ankle. It was black and blue the whole way around and you couldn't really recognize it. He tried to touch it and I whimpered in pain. Cedric patted my shoulder trying to make it feel as much better as he possibly could. Mr. Weasley ran to get someone who apparently worked at St. Mungo's and she performed a few spells on my ankle. She said that was all she could do for me here and I would have to go to St. Mungo's to get it treated completely.

"What happens if I don't want to go to St. Mungo's?" I asked her. She looked at me in shock for a few moments before she answered. "Well, I would say the worst thing that would happen is that you would have a bit of a limp. I am not sure if it would last for a short period of time or for a long period of time."

I nodded and stood up with the help of Cedric. Amos had found us while she was performing the spells and was waiting for his son so they could grab a portkey and return home.

"I don't think I will go then. If it isn't permanent, then I wont worry about it." I said to the lady. She looked concerned but nodded anyway. "Just make sure you do not break your ankle again Miss. Harper. If it is broke again, I'm afraid you will be guaranteed with a limp permanently." She told me. I nodded and watched as she left.

"Ashlynn, you should really go get it checked." Ginny told me.

"Yeah, Ashlynn. Think if you break it again and because it wasn't treated right the first time, something else could happen to it!" Hermione gasped at me. I looked between the two girls and looked at Mr. Weasley.

"I think we should take you when we back Ash." He finally said. I sighed and looked down. Of course, I could never deny my "father" anything. I nodded and looked back toward Cedric. I smiled a small smile at him and hugged him.

"Thank you for all of your help. I'm very grateful and will forever be debited to you" I say with a laugh. He laughed as well and had a certain sparkle in his eye that I didn't understand. Like he thought of something to use and knew I had no idea about it. "I'll make sure to remember that" he replied with a wink.

"Looks like I'm heading back to The Burrow and then to St. Mungos." I tell him as everyone gathered around a portkey. "Be safe traveling home" I tell him.

"You too" he said with a smile and a wave and then he was gone. I limp over to the others and grab the portkey right before we take off. I try to land with my good foot and it still really hurt my other ankle though. We walked into the house as Mrs. Weasley was fussing over everyone. When she saw me though, she started to freak out.

"Why are you limping dear? What happened? You are awfully pale!" She shrieked.

"Molly, please calm down and we will explain." Mr. Weasley insisted. She nodded and listened to me tell the story until I was completely done. She had tears in her eyes and hugged me for dear life. I hugged hr back and told her that I was sorry that I was such a klutz. She told me that it was nonsense and that we had to take me to St. Mungo's quickly. We heard a snort from the other side of the room and looked over to see Ron with a disgusted look on his face. I narrowed my eyes and demanded to know what his deal was.

"You just had to go get hurt didn't you? Had to get my mum and dad all worried about you and make sure they take care of your every whim. Just like with Cedric tonight too. Had him eating out of the palm of your little hand" He sneered at me. I glared at him with tears in my eyes. He has never been this rude to me.

"You are the most inconsiderate prat I have ever met Ronald Weasley." I say with tears pouring out of my eyes. His face softens when he sees this and starts to open his mouth up again when Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley both give him a glare. "I think you should go to your room Ronald and leave Ashlynn alone". Mrs. Weasley snapped at Ron. He sighed and went upstairs with Hermione and Harry following behind slowly.

"Fred, be a dear and carry poor Ashlynn to St. Mungo's for us please." Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No problema Mum." He replied. He grabbed me and soon we were in the Floo on the way to St. Mungo's.


End file.
